14 June 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-06-14 ; Comments *Show comes from Peel Acres. Sessions *Calexico and Neko Case. Repeat of live set recorded at London ULU for One Live and first broadcast 12 April 2001. Tracklisting *Them Wranch: Tune Up (LP: Medium Rare) Orange Records *Shredder vs Android: Nice Drop Cluster Records *Billy Garner: You're Wasting My Time (Compilation LP: Superfunk 2) Ace CDBGPD=137 *Coastal: Northern (7 inch) Becalmed Records *Luciano (with Dub Syndicate): One In A Billion (LP: Acres Of Space) Lion/Roots Records *Niza: Por Las Tardes (Compilation LP: Elefant Duos Milluno) Elefant Records *Dykehouse: Shelf Life (LP: Dynamic Obsolescence) Planet Mu Records *Detroit Cobras: Won't You Dance With Me (CD: Life Love & Leaving) Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI=635 *Benny Goodman Quartet (vocals Lionel Hampton): Blues In My Flat (78) HMV Records (Pig's Big 78) *DJ Rolf: Feelin' Good (12") Hotspot *Calexico (recorded live with Neko Case for One Live, 12 April 2001) #El Picador #The Ride Part 2 #Piker Sam #Ballad Of Cable Hogue #Stingin' Velvet #Stray #Lost In Space #Minas De Cobre #The Crystal Frontier *Inigo Kennedy: Urgency (EP: Elevation Seven) Molecular recordings 1 *Preston School Of Industry: Whale Bones (CD Single) :JP: "I had an aunt who lived in a windmill and it's one of those things, when the children were very little and we used to drive around and you're looking for something to say to them to try and get them interested in what's going on, other than 'are we nearly there?' or 'are we nearly home?', whenever I saw a windmill I used to say, 'I had an aunt who used to live in a windmill'. And I obviously just said it once too often, as you can do, and then it started coming back at me the other way and if there was a windmill anywhere around, one of them would say, or Sheila would say, 'erm, didn't you have a relative once who used to live in a windmill?', just in kind of too polite an enquiring way and taking the mickey out of me. Which is why I'm glad that none of them are in the room at the moment while I'm playing Ronnie Ronalde's 'The Windmill Song'." *Ronnie Ronalde: The Windmill Song (CD: EMI Presents the Magic of Ronnie Ronalde) Emi 72435=3189228 :JP: "I've got an aunt who used to live in a windmill. Oh. Did I tell you?" *Frankie Machine: 54th And Third (7 inch AAS) Records *Radiohead: Packt Like Sardines In A Crushd Tin Box (CD: Amnesiac) Parlophone CDFHEI=45101 *Temptations: The Way You Do The Things You Do (Motown Records) *Si Begg: I Can't Take It (LP: Botchit Breaks 4) Botchit & Scarper Records *Hood: The Weight (Compilation LP: Knowing Who Was Right From The Start) 555 Records *Lee Perry: Funky Dub (10 inch) Jamaican Recordings File ;Name * 1) 19. John Peel 14-06-01.mp3 * 2) 2001-06-14 Peel Show LE701.mp3 ;Length * 1) 2:00:22 * 2) 2:00:06 ;Other *2) Created from LE701 of Lee Tapes, digitised by digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) *1) https://www.mediafire.com/?x8wo949hjtenxvn *2) Mooo Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online